The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for determining vehicular assembly tolerances including but not limited to ascertaining relative positional relationships among assembled vehicular components. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to apparatus for determining whether certain vehicular components are placed at acceptable relative positions upon assembly, methods of manufacturing such apparatus, and methods of making this determination.
Vehicle manufacturing can include the assembly of multiple separate and discrete components, and involve many different process steps. For example, a vehicular body can include a side panel outer that is connectable to a door, such as via a hinge. It may be beneficial in some circumstances to initially attach the door in a preassembled or uncompleted state to the side panel outer to perform fitting operations. The door can then be disconnected from the side panel outer to enable the door to be more fully or completely assembled. It may be easier or more efficient to continue or complete assembly of the door while it is detached from the side panel outer. The door can later be re-connected to the side panel outer in its more fully assembled condition.